Wayne Brady
Wayne Alphonso Brady (born 2 June 1972) is an Emmy-winning American television personality, improv comedian and singer. He appeared as a regular performer and producer on the American version of Whose Line Is It Anyway? and he is the only performer on the show to win an Emmy for his appearances. Prior to that, he was in five episodes of the final season of the of the show hosted by Clive Anderson. Wayne has been in many movies such as Roll Bounce and Crossover. He played Lezarno in the TV movie musical Geppetto with Drew Carey, who played the title role. He has also done animated sitcom voice-overs and made guest-appearances on shows such as Chappelle's Show, Stargate SG-1, 30 Rock, Psych, Reno 911!, and even a recurring comedic role on CBS' How I Met Your Mother. In the early 2000s, he hosted his own variety turned daytime talk show The Wayne Brady Show. After that, he hosted the game show Don't Forget the Lyrics. Since 2009, he has been the host of the game show Let's Make a Deal (with Jonathan Mangum as the announcer), and returned to the rebooted ninth season of Whose Line? in 2013. In 2016, Wayne starred in Kinky Boots, playing the role of Lola, on Broadway. In 2017, he starred in a Chicago production of Hamilton as Aaron Burr. In 2018, Wayne returned to Kinky Boots on Broadway reprising his role of Lola. In 2019, he guest-starred on The Bold and the Beautiful alongside his daughter, Maile Brady. Appearances UK * UK Season 10 episodes: 01, 04, 08, 10, 11 US * Season 1 episodes: 01, 02, 03, 04, 07, 08, 09, 10, 11, 12, 13, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19 * Season 2 through Season 7 - all * Season 8 episodes: 01, 02, 04, 05, 06, 07, 08, 09, 10, 11, 12, 13, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20 * Season 9 through Season 15 - all but two (11 and 20) Wayne was signed on as a regular performer starting with Season 2, and thus did not appear in every episode of seasons One or Eight (which was made from unaired portions of first season tapings). He missed two episodes during Season 12, due to starring in the Broadway musical Kinky Boots, playing Lola/Simon. In those two episodes, Brad Sherwood filled in for him. IAG * IAG Season 1 episodes: 01, 04, 07, 13, 19 Fast and Loose * FAL Season 1 episodes: 02, 04 Trust Us with Your Life * TU Season 1 episodes: 01, 02, 03, 04, 05, 06, 07, 08 Dubbing.jpg|Playing "Dubbing" HatsDatingServiceVideo.jpg|Playing "Hats" HollywoodDirector.jpg|Playing "Hollywood Director" QuestionsOnly.jpg|Playing "Questions Only" StandSitBend.jpg|Playing "Stand Sit Lie' Hoedown.jpg|Playing "Hoedown" ScenetoRap.jpg|Playing "Scene to Rap" SidewaysScene1.jpg|Playing "Sideways Scene" GreatestHits1.jpg|Playing "Greatest Hits" Whose-line-is-it-anyway-cw-1.jpg|2013 Season Promo WLIIA?_gang_together_on_9_Oct_2013.jpg|Hanging out with Jonathan Mangum, Aisha Tyler and Drew Carey at a comedy event on 9 October 2013 External Links * Wayne's Wikipedia page * Wayne's IMDb page Category:Performers Category:UK performers Category:US performers Category:Regular performers Category:Whose Line? reboot performers Category:Improv-A-Ganza Category:Guest performers Category:Fast and Loose Category:Trust Us with Your Life Category:Crew Category:The Wayne Brady Show actors Category:The Drew Carey Show actors